User blog:VampiresAndWerewolfsareAwesomeAsHell23/~ Chapter 1 ~ Seeing Red ~ Dawnless Sun ~
THIS IS MY NEWEST NOVEL I AM STARTING ON WRITING, SO ENJOY, THIS IS ALL FANFICTION. ' '''Dawnless Sun, ' '''Chapter 1 'Seeing Red ' Life as a vampire, couldn't have been more better, but still I have got my family around me and it feels nice to have a family like mine. I have finally gotten something to live for, fight for and to be honest love. I have made so many bad choices in my life, some of them were hurting the only person who really deserved to have a life filled with joy. That person is Jacob, he has been there since Edward moved away due to I was a little clumpsy and he stiched me back up. So today, I am going to get something for him to say that I am thankful to have you as a best friend still, even though I am a vampire and all. So I was walking around the house to find the car keys to my farrerri that Edward had gotten me for my birthday 3 years ago, today is the 2nd time I have used it. Then all of a sudden Alice came along and said "Your going to the shops without me, arent you" in a sad voice. Then she sighed and walked one step towards to door and I felt a little guity with not asking her, after all she has got the gift to tell the future so she saw this was coming. I said "Would you like to go with me Alice, I am sorry for not asking, but it never came into mind" while I got into the car and Alice chimed her happy voice and said "Yes, I would like to go, but we have to take Renesmee, she needs a new wardrobe. Renesmee, we need you in the garage." She waited for Renesmee to come and then she was already in view. "What is it aunt Alice, are we going somewhere?" She asked and smiled and hugged Alice. "Yes we are and your to be getting a new wardrobe, the stuff that we bought has to go back, it is already in the trunck. So get in the car and don't forget to clip in your seat belt." she said and then I started the car and reversed the car and we were on our way out of the drive way and we were stopped by a vampire, it looked frightened and both Renesmee and Alice were screaming in agony, and Renesmee said "Mom, make it stop, it is hurting, it feels like i am being sawed in half" she screamed and I got out of the car, picked up the vampire by the neck and said "you better stop it, otherwise it is death for you. I mean it" Renesmee screamed and everyone was running to Renesmee's aid. Carlisle and Rosalie were his next victums, they dropped like a stone. Emmett and Esme tryed to get her out of the car but they ended up on the floor screaming and Edward and Jasper were the next one to try and it was sucessful. I snapped his head off and light it a light. Then all of a sudden, this girl looked at what I had done, she screamed and then lunged for me. But before she got to me jasper and Edward had her pinned and I slapped her across the face, and asked "Who sent you" I said while grapped her hair and then I contiued "Answer me, otherwise I will kill you here and now" I finished in a pirceing voice. Then Carlisle patted me on the shoulder and said "Bella, you don't have to do this, think about on who you are, would you want Renesmee seeing you like this" he finished and then I sighed and then walked towards to the door and ran out the door. "Edward, go and calm Bella done, take Jasper with you. Alice, Emmett and Rosalie have got her. Go and see how she is" Esme said then all of a sudden, I heard Jasper and Emmett on my tail, I slowed down and then stopped. "Bella, no one blames you, you need to calm down." Edward said and Jasper was using his gift to manipulate my emotions to calm down and I was calm and peaceful. To be continued...... Category:Blog posts